Last Love Song
by Alchery
Summary: Prince Gumball is now old and Marshall is still young. But Gumball is sick and slowly forgetting his life time, Marshall included. How ever, the only thing still connecting them is a promise and their love song. Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball. Now, when I say it's a sad one-shot, I mean it. I was crying while I wrote and edited this. Better summary inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball is now an old man whilst Marshall is still looking young. To much of the Candy Kingdom and Marshall's dismay, Gumball has fallen ill and begining to forget everyone - including his lover Marshall. Knowing that, Marshall has never been this heart broken. But now, the only thing connecting them was a promise and a love song only meant for them and no one else.

Okay, I'm gonna say now, I cried while I was writing and editing this. So if there are still mistakes in this, it's because I was crying. SO, here you are, another one of my famous cry-fics. i hope you enjoy. ;w; Please don't kill me for this.

* * *

**Last Love Song**

It was near three in the morning; the moon was full and the night was quiet. There was only the sound of crickets playing music lightly in the Candy Kingdom. One might say that it was a peaceful and romantic, quiet night.

But in the royal bedroom in the castle, Marshall Lee hovered over a bed in the pink room, watching over an old man sadly as he slept peacefully. This became routine for the past two weeks. The Vampire King would only just hover there quietly and solemnly watch his beloved slumber. Hearing the shift of the bed, Marshall froze and watched as the person he watched after turned over onto his back. An already deep frown deepened on his pale lips as he floated down and hovered just above the hot pink sheets next to the old person in bed. He felt his dead heart ache when he so desperately wanted to reach out to him and run his fingers through his frail, pink and gummy hair. This was the only time now he could ever truly be close to him.

Two weeks.

Two weeks was the last time he would ever get to let his fingers touch those pink locks. Marshall took a very hard swallow at the thought, trying his best to keep his tears down. The king would never forget the day he walked in and found that after just one day – after having just seen him the day before – Marshall Lee, Vampire King and his lover, was now completely gone from his memory.

_It was just after unset and Marshall Lee, like he had been doing for the past four years, came to see the pink prince – no, the pink king, his lover. A small smile was across his face as he walked – yes walked – into the sweet castle, expecting today to be like any other day. When he the sudden change in mood with how the staff walked around seeing Marshall, it made his smile falter; his strides became slow and cautious._

_Something was wrong – and the atmosphere change again at the sight of him like it did years ago. Only this time, more depressingly._

"_Dad…" Came a soft voice, catching the attention of the raven haired vampire. He turned to find a young grown woman with long pink hair, soft pink skin, and bright ruby red eyes. A small and gentle smile crossed his features and the sight of her._

"_Melody." He spoke relieving his tension with the atmosphere a little. "How is papa since yesterday?" Marshall asked as he began walking up the stair case to the royal bedchamber; Melody walking beside him. When he didn't get a verbal answer, he turned his head and looked over at her; a sad look on her face. When they stopped at the bedchamber door, Marshall raised a worried eyebrow at her. "Melody?"_

_The pink girl bit her lip to hold back the already leaked tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. "I… I think you should let me go in first…" She said quietly, her hand gripping the doorknob and slowly opening it. Marshall watched her confused. Just what went wrong since yesterday?_

_Melody popped her head inside and gave a small, sad and tender smile. "Papa, dad is here to see you." She announced, gaining the king in the room's attention. She looked over at Marshall and took a step inside, opening the door for the two of them to enter at the same time._

"_Bubba?" Marshall called out, taking a step further inside, a bigger smile crossing his features when he saw his pink lover. Nothing so far seemed wrong with him. "I came back to visit today."_

_Gumball turned his head to look at the speaker, only doe his violet eyes to widen and gasp at the sight of Marshall Lee. He almost looked…frightened. The king's smile fell a little and glanced at his daughter. He thought it was just a cruel joke for Gumball to forget him and act scared of him. He would never-_

"_Who are you?!" Gumball panicked and scooted away from Marshall when he took another step forward._

"_It's Marshall Lee, Gum-Gum, I saw you yesterday. Don't you remember?" He asked with a slight chuckle, hoping – __**praying**__ that this wasn't some joke being pulled on him._

_The Candy King saw the fangs in the 1,000 plus year olds' mouth and moved farther away. "I wouldn't associate myself with a creature like you! Not ever! I don't even know you at all! Now who are you really?! I will believe no such lies!" Gumball demanded, not wanting this strange person to neither jest him nor come any closer to him._

_With another step closer, Marshall took his feet off the ground and floated over to the now old Gumball. "Bubba, I'm telling you the truth – we've been together for years!" Marshall tried to convince him. But it all but failed when the vampire saw those beautiful violet eyes widen further when he seen Marshall begin to float. Marshall immediately regretted this action._

_Gumball moved to as far across the bed as he could before he could almost fall off the bed. Now the elderly king wasn't just frightened, he was absolutely horrified; almost __**mortified**__ of him._

_Marshall looked at the other with shock and hurt. It wasn't possible… It just couldn't be. It was only yesterday night that he saw him and at that time, he knew exactly who he was. But with that look on his face, how he acted, and the terror in those stunning violet eyes, it was his worst fear come true, he wasn't messing with him._

_So this was why the castle workers looked sad and apologetic at him when he came in. This was why his and Gumball's daughter looked so sad when he asked her how papa was. This… This was worse than when Simone became the Ice Queen._

_Bubba Gumball had, in just one day, completely forgotten about his lover Marshall Lee all because of how sick he was._

Large fat tears rolled down his cheeks to what was once the pillow he would use to lay his head when he and Gumball were together at the castle. Marshall Lee was not one to cry over many things. But that day two weeks ago was almost like it had just happened yesterday. And with his age, and how he could never truly die unless it was by a stake in the heart or the sunlight, two weeks ago would remain like it was yesterday for a very long time.

Marshall bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed; hoping the tighter he closed his eyes, the tears and the pain would stop. But the ache in his chest that he gripped so tightly to, said the harder he forced himself, the more he could possibly and quickly turn his silent tears into hard and loud sobs. Turning over on his back, he took a shaky breath and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

He never thought this would ever happen to him. Humans, when they were still around, called his illness Alzheimer's. It was a mental disease that ate at your memory and had no cure. Not then, and not even now. Not even the spell Ashley once placed on him all those years ago would work. Even if it could, it could only do so much before he eventually died. It would also leave all but more than half of his life a complete blank. Even if he could do that, there was no way Marshall could ever do that to Gumball. Not ever.

A groan drew the Vampire King out of his thoughts and quickly down and over at the elderly man. Marshall's eyes widened; Gumball was waking up. Panicking, he looked around for a place to hide, only for him to wake up before he could find a dark spot and forcing the vampire to become invisible on the spot.

He watched as Gumball slowly but surely awoke without a hitch and rise out of bed, his feet placed on the floor. A yawn sounded from him and a sudden smile brightened his wrinkled features. Gumball had never done this in the two weeks the raven haired boy had been watching him sleep. Maybe it was some sort of sleep walking tonight? He had done that a time or two when he was in his late twenties, so this was normal, right? Marshall continued to watch his love stand out of bed, slip on his pink slippers and warp his magenta colored robe around his frame. Just when the Vampire King had just thought it was his old bladder with a sad chuckle sounding in his head, he was caught off guard by what the ill king did next.

The old Gumball walked over to the balcony of his bedroom and went outside to stand at the railing, looking over his kingdom, a hopeful smile gracing his lips. Marshall floated out in front of him, glancing between him and the land yonder to which Gumball was looking out at. He noticed, in his eyes, that it seemed as though he was looking for something. Searching. Waiting…for what? What was his precious Gum-Gum looking for?

He knew it wasn't Fionna and Cake he was looking for. Cake had passed away long before the blonde adventurer; and Fionna had also long married and birthed new royals with the Flame Prince turned king. Both had also passed away. Flame King had only just passed away a year before Gumball became ill. It was a relieving thought since they all became close friends after everyone matured and married – Fionna, Flame King and Cake wouldn't have to see such a heart breaking sight. So Marshall knew for a fact it wasn't them he was waiting for. Even Monochomicorn had passed away now. His Morse code speaking, jet black steed also wasn't who he was looking for. And if he was, Marshall knew the Monochromicorn wouldn't let him go for a midnight ride in his condition. His memory might fail him in the middle of the ride and forget who he was with, what he was doing, where he was and how he got there. And from what he had seen in the past two weeks, in just recent days, Gumball was getting worse. He was even beginning to forget their precious daughter Melody who was more normal than Marshall himself was. It broke his hear.

With all those people checked off his list, just who could he be waiting for? What was he expecting to happen? Marshall sat on the railing next to Gumball, just out of reach, and waited. Waiting for a sign of what had his nerd out of bed at three in the morning. It was only a few minutes of silent waiting before he finally got his answer.

Gumball had leaned against the railing on his elbows and began to him. He was _humming_. It wasn't just some little tine to pass the time, it was a _song_. _Their_ song. The song Marshall Lee had written for them a long time ago when they first got together.

Marshall's heart sank as he felt the tears in his eyes well up again. He couldn't believe it. After two heart breaking weeks when Gumball suddenly forgotten who Marshall was, he wasn't completely gone like he thought he was. That was that the only thing he could remember that kept the connection between the two kings. He was both happy and mournful that their song – the only real love song he had ever written – was still leaving those dazzling smiles on his lips. It was the only song he wrote where the only mention of death, was when the two of them would continue to love each other until they were both gone.

"Marshall…" Gumball's voice spoke quietly. "Where are you? You should've been here by now…"

Marshall took a shaky breath and became visible again. "I just got here Bubba…" He smiled lightly at the pink haired king. Maybe there was still hope. Or maybe this would be the last memory they would make together ever again, face to face, without scaring his sick lover. The raven haired king wouldn't pass any of his chances from here on out to just make one last memory after another.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he turned to him, forgetting how Marshall had scared him two weeks ago. By now, and after they had grown accustom to each other, Gumball was no longer scared when Marshall popped out of nowhere in an instant.

Marshall just shrugged and smiled a little more. "I got a little busy helping baby sugar bats get to the gum drops in the trees since it was their first time flying." He hated that he lied, but it made his lover smile.

"I see. That's alright and sweet of you to do. At least you're here now." Marshall could only nod at the response. Marshall grabbed Gumball's pale and wrinkled pink hand and kissed it, only to bite his lip and look back at him - red eyes meeting violet.

"Bubba… Can I kiss you?" Marshall asked quietly. Gumball gave him a confused look.

"Why are you asking to do that? You've always been free to kiss me without asking." Gumball smiled softly. "So of course you can kiss me, Mash."

Marshall chuckled a bit. "That's right, I can, can't I Gum-Gum?" He got off the railing, still holding the frail hand in his younger looking hand, and floated in front of him. Without a second thought, without any hesitation, he kissed him deeply and lovingly. His free hand reached up and cupping the others cheek. The kiss was happily returned, and for that moment, all those sad thoughts were gone. When they pulled away, Marshall let his hand slide from the others cheek into his pink hair.

"Come what may

I will love you, until my dying…" Marshall sighed as his singing got weak and shaky, a sigh pausing I the middle the lyrics to keep his tears at bay before they reached the corners of his eyes. "…day." Marshall bonked foreheads with the other and took another deep breath. "I have to go…" Gumball frowned. "I'll be back tomorrow, like always… But right now, it's three in the morning. And I know you must be tired from waiting this late. So get some sleep, okay?"

Gumball nodded knowing his lover was right. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night." Marshall nodded.

"Promise you'll wait for me no matter what…?" He asked quiet enough for only their ears to hear. Gumball only smiled at him lovingly.

"I promise. I'll wait as long as it takes for you, Marshall. Goodnight, my love." He smiled reassuringly.

"Goodnight Gumball. Sleep well…" Marshall said with another peck to Gumball's lips and let his hand go slowly, reluctantly, only to watch the other turn and walk away and back into his bed chamber.

When the door finally shut behind him, Marshall Lee, King of the Vampires, couldn't hold it back anymore. He quickly sank all the way down to the Candy Castle's garden under his beloved's balcony and began to sob. His feet hit the ground and his back met the light pink brick wall, only to slide down it and bring his knees to his chest. Marshall buried his face in his arms and sobbed his heart out. By the time the sun rises, Gumball will have completely forgotten what happened just a minute ago. The only thing now was a promise Marshall could hold onto and the last love song he would ever write. The only thing he, Marshall Lee the King of the Vampires, and Bubba Gumball king of the Candy Kingdom, will ever know and truly remember.

* * *

AN: Well, if I didn't leave you crying or at least chocked up, I failed at writing this. Cause this was hard for me to write. And if I leave you actually wondering WHY THE HELL I WROTE THIS, it's not cause I'm trying to be mean. I've lately seen things on tumblr with some "Ask Marshall/Marcaline" stuff and pictures about the two, gender bent or not, on the matter of the candy royal getting old and the vampire-demon having to watch it. When it comes to the Alzheimer's part, I've actually volunteered at an Alzheimer's facility (( did it so I could pass high school - tottally worth it, it really is )) and it's pretty sad but amazing as well, especially with those who could still remember a lot. And the moment here in the story was very loosely based off an encounter with someone when I was at the facility and it both broke my heart and gave me new found confindence in the love life situation I'm in. All because she was able to remember that far back. Well, I'm gonna shut up now. If you want to hear the story, I'll be more then gald to tell you if you private message me.

Please review! It would be most appreciated! -hesitant smile-


	2. Last Love Song Info Update!

Surprise, my dearest readers! It's an update! No, it's not a story update, but it's an important update! So please read on if you liked this story!

Ever since I wrote "Last Love Song" and got the amount of readers I did – even if you didn't review, which is cool, they're still great responses despite the errors I read in it after I published it and my own feels from writing it calmed down -dying from fail-, I still appreciate it! – I've had this little bitty itch to write something to add onto this, but a completely separate story that still flows along with this one. And I've been meaning to do it two weeks after I published it, but didn't know just how it should go.

**BUT NOW I DO!**

So, for all of those who read this and want a little more background detail that lead up to this and how their lovely Melody came to be now that I have a solution to it, I highly suggest to look out for the prequel soon as I am writing it as of right now! It's called "To The Last Song" so be prepared! I promise though, the sad stuff doesn't come till towards the ending, so your tear ducts are safe from flowing over for now! I hope you all will be patient with me as I force myself to stay dedicated to this story since I have everything figured out and plot kinda typed out.

Until my next story!

~Joey


End file.
